Blonde Crystal
by D4rKLUCIFER
Summary: I really suck at summaries so please read and review Rated t for now might go to M


Eren looked at crystallized body of Annie Leonhart and wondered on how to get her out. He had long since killed the last of the remaining Titans and when they had planned to destroy Annie's crystal he couldn't bear it and immediately went down to see her. He touched her prison of her own works and sighed. But then he felt something, like someone else trying to call to him through his mind. Recoiling away from the crystal Eren thought of something. If he could control a Titan why couldn't he control the Human part of a Titan like him or Reiner. Putting both of his hands on the front of her prison he concentrated hard on Annie trying to enter her mind.

_'What do you want Eren?' A voice asked in his head._

_'Annie?' Eren Asked._

_'Yes, now answer my question.'_

_'I came to get you out. The Survey corps is going to destroy your crystal and I can't let that happen. Now if you will please come out of the crystal. I have a plan to get us both out of here' Eren explained._

_'How do I know this isn't some ploy just to get me out_?'

_'You just have to trust me.'_ It was a long shot and Eren knew it but it was worth a shot.

Fortunately for him the crystal around Annie slowly started melting until there was nothing left of it and the Blonde girl stood there in all her glory.

"So how do I know I can trust you?"

Eren surged forward and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug surprising Annie immensely. Annie hesitantly put her arms around him while he continued to hug with the force of his Titan form. Annie couldn't comprehend it but this felt right to her being in his arms made her feel protected. Slowly she put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you still not trust me?" He asked.

"No I do now I just want to know…Why?"

"Well….Umm," Eren's face was bright red. "Ever since that day you showed me the move that put me on my ass," Annie smirked remembering the incident. "I have… liked you and well I never got a chance to tell you since you joined the military corps. Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

It was Annie's turn to surprise Eren as she leant on her tiptoes and kissed him. She found Eren's reaction funny as he stiffed up then after a few seconds melted into the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but to them it was perfect and they both wanted more but both knew they didn't have the time so Annie pulled away blushing furiously.

"So what's your plan to get out of here?"

"Well we'll go outside the wall and get to this thing called the ocean." He grinned.

"B-b-but what about the Titan?" She stuttered out.

"Well I forgot to mention but I sorta killed them all. After you got locked up I worked extra hard because I wanted to figure out a way to get you out of here faster so I could go through with my plan faster." He rubbed his head again.

"Well then lets go we need to move fast." Annie said not wanting to be in the cell any longer.

Eren handed her his hooded sweatshirt which she gladly put on and then grabbed her hand which caused her to blush again and pulled her along. They had just gotten out of the prison when the plan started to fall through. It all started with people asking Eren who the girl was and him saying she didn't want to be revealed which came off as suspicious. Then Eren had to get his 3-D maneuver gear which upon getting he ran into Jean who asked him about a billion questions half of them about Mikasa. After that the plan was going pretty good until they came to Wall Maria. Captain Levi spotted Eren immediately and started walking towards him making both him and Annie panic.

"Eren! What are you doing here the Female Titan escaped and we need every last person looking for her and who's this?"

"Umm Sir she would have most likely headed out of the city shouldn't we check there? And this is a friend of mine she wanted to see what it was like outside the gates." Eren said to a little to quickly causing Levi to narrow his eyes.

"Take the hood off." He ordered.

"Sir this I-"

"I said take the hood off!" He yelled causing people to look at them.

"Well guess the cats out of the bag." Annie whispered.

"When I say so run." Eren whispered back as he went to take off her hood.

"So this is where the bitch went after she got out." Levi growled.

"Don't call her that Levi I don't care if you my captain or not I will not tolerate it." Eren looked at him with anger In his eyes.

Levi slowly got out his swords and put one to Eren's throat. Eren narrowed his eyes at him and looked at Annie nodding his head at her she brought her thumb to mouth and bit it. Lighting flashed and the force of the change threw everyone but Eren and Levi away.

"Annie RUN!" Eren roared as he tackled Levi.

Doing as he said, Annie sprinted to the wall and started climbing it. She felt a weight on her shoulders and when she looked she saw Eren defending the vital spot in her neck. Focusing on climbing Annie reached the top in a couple handholds. Once at the top she grabbed Eren and jumped, heading for the flattest piece of land she could find. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she looked back and found that the Survey Corps wasn't following them so she slowed to a jog.

"We need to get as far away as possible. I know these people and they wont stop until they find us so lets keep moving for about an hour then set up camp for the day okay?" Eren said from his spot on her shoulder.

Annie simply nodded and kept running thinking of how much he did for her in one day. She doubted him at first but now she trusts him more than anyone. She also has other feeling that have also become very strong for him. There was absolutely no doubt that she actually did love him which she didn't mind at all she actually enjoyed it. Looking at him now she noticed how much he grew while she was in her crystal. He was a few inches taller at about 6'2 which compared to her 5'0 is towering. He had also back on more muscle and let his hair grow out some to where it was about at his eyebrows. She finally stopped running when the walls were no longer in sight and she then sat down and emerged from her titan body.

"Well that could have gone better." She said as she kissed him.

"True but that would be no fun." He grinned at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Eren be serious with me why did you go through all of this for me?" She was looking him in the eyes now.

"Because your worth it to me Annie ever since you froze yourself I have never felt the same. I was always guilty for not being able to help you and not asking you out sooner because maybe if I did it would have changed your mind on everything. I had always liked you and after today I can honestly say that I love you. I just feel like you are the one for me," Eren said looking back into her eyes tears brimming in his. "I'm sorry for not trying to help you sooner."

Crack!

"That is not your fault Eren Jaeger. I made my choices so don't take the blame for anything do you understand me? Eren I know I fucked up and that there is probably no way to repay you for it but I'm going to try my hardest okay?" Annie said sternly as she watched Eren rub his cheek

"Trust me you already have made up for everything Annie."

"How?"

Suddenly he surged forward and grabbed her waist and brought his lips crashing to hers. After a minute the need for oxygen made the two pull apart.

"For letting me do that." He grinned at her.

Two hours later the sun had set and it was dark out so they had made camp and got firewood which after a while Eren got to light. Annie had made a fine little shelter for them that was slanted and held up by two thick sticks. The couple was currently in the shelter with the fire roaring beside them holding each other. Eren was holding Annie to where she was leaning against him with her head on his chest and his hand playing with her blonde hair.

"Annie?"

"Yes Eren?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Looking at each other they brought their mouths together once more that night for a minute before pulling away and falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Levi was angry. No scratch that he was fucking furious. That bitch Female Titan had escaped with the help of Eren and he swore to himself he would have both of their heads on a silver platter.

"Captain? What are you orders?" Mikasa asked.

"We wait for sunrise then we hunt them down. We kill the Female Titan and bring Eren back here unless he fight back then we kill him to." He said and with that Mikasa left most likely to find Armin.

_Just wait Eren I'm going to rip that bitch's throat out and your going to watch_ He thought to himself with grim satisfaction.


End file.
